The invention relates to a method to control the ratio between electrical energy injected into and extracted from an electric energy supply grid. This electric energy supply grid includes a number of grid participants selected from a group of producers, consumers and storage devices, where at least two elements from this group must be present. To control the ratio between electric energy injected and extracted, a grid state variable is used as the control parameter. The value of this grid state variable depends on the ratio between the electric energy injected and extracted and can be determined by the grid participants from the grid itself.
Further the invention relates to an electric energy supply grid and a grid participant of an electric energy supply grid.
Furthermore the invention relates to a method to control the specific grid participation behaviour in such an electric energy supply grid, a control module and software for such a control module to perform this method.